The Bond Twins meant in both ways It's Harry's t
by mysticalmilli
Summary: It's Harry's third year and there are some new kids coming to Hogwarts. Sorry not POA. Sorry Im usless at summeries


"Oi Harry, Hermione over here," yelled Ron, pointing to the end carriage.

"Coming Ronald, when will you learn to communicate without yelling?" asked Hermione.

After getting settled and waving to the parents on the platform while the train was moving, Ron challenged Hermione to a game of gob stones, which surprisingly Hermione won. They started talking about subjects they were to take this year.

"Harry what are you taking this year?" asked Hermione eagerly. "I for one am taking as many lessons as possible because next year is revision for OWL's." 

"Give the guy a break Mione," said Fred and George who were nearly skipping in.

"What are you so happy about?" mumbled Ron.

"You'll soon see ickle Ronnikins. In an hour we all shall see." And with a wink the twins were gone.

The Staircase and the sorting

All the first years were crowded at the top of the staircase in front of the entrance to the great hall. They were all talking and wondering what awaited them. Amongst the crowd, there were a set of identical twins causing some attention with they're shoulder length golden waves, and eyes that seemed to have electricity running though them. 

"Hey Mills what do you think the sorting will be like?" Said one of them.

"I don't know, but I do know it s quite a famous ceremony so it going to be big. Come on — we need to catch up. They're going in," said the other.

The Sorting Hat song

I'm the sorting hat, the cleverest hat or cap there could be  
So put me on to tell you where you should be!   
Whether you are a Gryffindor  
Brave to the core  
Where bonds of friendship grow  
Maybe a Ravenclaw  
Flying past  
Where the years go fast.  
They're some who are a Hufflepuff  
Loyal and nicest bunch of friends  
Who welcome people with open arms.   
Then there are the Slytherin  
Sly as a snake  
And a heart of ice full of malice.  
So put me on and I will tell you where you belong.

The whole hall burst with applause.

"When I call your name, you will come and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted. "Said Professor McGonagall "Emily Bond..."

The Hall gasped into whispers. "There —" Pointed Fred to the first of the twins "is your new set of mischief makers!"

"There's mischief in the air la, la, la," sang the twins.

"Sorry to burst your bubble guys, but I heard bout those two. They're the kids of James Bond so I think its unlikely that they are," said Mione in a matter of fact way.

"What you mean 'the' James Bond?" Asked George

"That makes it even better," said Fred, rubbing his hands. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile up on the stage, Emily stepped up and sat on the three-legged stool. The hat was placed on  
her head.

"Err hello?" She asked in her head nervously.

"Ahh… the first of the famous Bond twins ehh? Also one of the four remaining Time Lords of Galifrey — yes I heard Dumbledore making arrangements for you and your sister to come to our lovely home of Hogwarts. Very interesting... telepathy is one of your talents I see, well tiny Time Lordess it will be useful and all I have to say to you now is GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" Cried the twins fingers crossed for the second of the pair.

"Emma Bond..." Called McGonagall

Emma steadily stepped over to the stool and sat down. A moment later McGonagall gently placed the hat down with caution.

"Ahhh, the second Bond, with all the same bravery and talent as the first. I can see you have been thinking about the legend written 1000 years ago, a week before this school was born, surrounding you and your sister. Well don't worry… in seven years you will be trained and ready when the time comes. So goodbye and GRYFFINDOR!"

"YESSS," yelled Fred and George, jumping up and down. "We got Bond! We got Bond," shaking their hands till it felt their arms would fall off.

The sorting continued until a short Naomi Zupire got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"I'd like to welcome first years to Hogwarts and old hands welcome back," said Dumbledore in a loud voice "I would inform you that the forbidden forest is obviously forbidden, and the usual accessories are still banned. The full list is pinned to Mr. Filches office door, including spiked hover rings." 

A lot of people groaned including Fred and George.

"On a brighter note, there will be two new teachers to our table: For Care of Magical Creatures, our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Cheers went around the Gryffindor table. "For Defense Against the Dark Arts…" said Dumbledore, pointing to the newly regenerated Doctor, "Mr. John Smith!"

"Oh no, Clive," moaned Emily, which received both Emma and Emily confused looks.

"Very close friend of the family," said Emma, while pulling Millie to her by her collar, hitting her head on the table.

"Welcome Professor! Now let the feast begin!"

At that moment the hall burst with the noise of eating and chatter of what had been happening over the holidays.

"May I introduce you to everybody," said Fred to the Bond twins. "This is my brother George, obviously. The snob Head Boy over there is our disappointing brother Percy."

"He is the disgrace of all ginger headed people," said George, with his head down with sadness. "The prat over there is Ron, and the brunette holding his hand is Hermione." Who gave him in return a kick on the shins. "And that's Ginny — " He pointed to the ginger haired girl sitting between Harry and himself. "who is soul bonded to none other than Harry Potter," he said, pointing to Harry.

"Hey," said Millie in her mind, grinning getting surprised looks from both Harry and Ginny.

"I bet he was sent here to check up on us," said Emma, looking towards the Doctor.

"Well, now we are full, it is time for bed. Pip, pip."

"Gryffindor first years follow me," said Percy, in a way if he said it any snobbier would have treacle running off his nose.

All of them did as they were told and followed him up seven floors of moving stairways, till they got to a large portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" she asked politely.

"Chocolate bubbles," Percy said in the same snobbish voice.

"Correct!" The portrait replied sounding a bit put off by Percy's tone and swung on her hinges issuing a doorway.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," said Percy smugly.

There were gasps by everyone.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hoped you enjoyed it, could you review what you think of it please.**


End file.
